Warriors: a chance we'll take
by NightLemons
Summary: Young Featherpaw is slowly approaching sexual maturity as she is days away from her 18th moon, and begins developing a crush on newly made warrior, Duskflame, and soon, their relationship grows deeper into lust. The pair soon change the purpose of Limeclan forever. Warning! sexual content "Lemons" ahead! accepting oc insert requests!
1. Basic story guide

**A.N. So, I have decided to split my warriors lemon stories into two, individual stories, one for more of an realistic aproach, while the other, a little more unrealistic than it should be. You are currently reading the first chapter of an realistic collection of lemon chapters.****So readers do not get confused, here are the allegiances of Limeclan, the glossary/ terminology of the various words used throughout the chapters.**

**Allegiances:**

**Leader: Flutterstar - a fluffy, pretty looking dilute Calico she-cat with purple eyes**

**Deputy: Slickstone - A small, Black and white tom cat with piercing blue eyes and a long tail.**

**Medicine cat: Cloudshine - a caramel-coloured she-cat with a white chest, paws, and tail tip.**

**Warriors: Oldest to youngest**

**Batcry - A dark brown tom**

**Fernstrike - A feisty, dark gray she-cat (Apprentice: Gravelpaw)**

**Wolfstorm - a brown and gray dappled she-cat**

**Darkclaw - a dark gray tabby tom**

**Burntbark - A chestnut coloured she-cat with dark brown ears, tail, her two front paws, and her muzzle**

**Darkshade - A jet-black tom**

**Jaystorm - A sliver tabby tom with unusual, piercing blue eyes. (Apprentice: Hawkpaw)**

**Pounceswipe - An enthusiastic brown tabby she-cat**

**Haretail - A cream coloured tom with a short tail.** (**Apprentice: Featherpaw)**

**Fawnpelt - a light brown she-cat with soft, delicate paws and round eyes.**

**Duskflare - A handsome, dark-ginger siamese tom cat with diamond blue eyes**

**(More warriors will be added as the story progresses)**

**Apprentices**

(From 17 moons to 6)

**Featherpaw- A pretty silver tabby she-cat, Flutterstar's daughter**

**Hawkpaw - A dark brown tabby tom with black tipped ears**

**Gravelpaw - A gray and white siamese she-cat with unique green eyes.**

**Queens and kits**

**Sweetnectar - a golden tabby she-cat**

**(Dunekit,Heatherkit, and Birdkit)**

**Flowernose - a small tortieshell she-cat, expecting.**

**\--**

**Story glossary**

**_Read this for classification of the vocabulary I use_, I'll add more as the story progresses!**

**Nectar - She-cat pussy juices**

**Core - pussy**

**Member - Cat penis**

**_Synonyms:_**

**_Shaft, cock, dick_**

**And thats it!**


	2. Chapter one: Lust at first sight

Featherpaw glanced up at the newly made warrior,blushing slightly. _Duskflame's so handsome _Featherpaw purred as she began cheering for the tom as he padded away from Flutterstar, puffing his chest out with pride. Suddenly, she felt a nudge caused by her mentor. "Hey, it's time for some battle training." Hairtail, Featherpaw's mentor meowed, spooking her.

Featherpaw felt her fur bristle suddenly as she was spooked. "Oh, sure Hairtail!" Featherpaw replied. Haretail nodded, and flicked his tail to signal for Featherpaw to stand up. Haretail quickly headed towards the exit, Featherpaw trailing behindhim eagerly. The pair padded towards a designated training hollow. Haretail spread himself out from Featherpaw and smirked. "Alright, today, we're just going to practise general fighting, go!" Haretail yowled as he bounded towards her.

Featherpaw tensed her muscles and leaped upwards, dodging Haretail's attack and landing on his back, slamming him to the ground, sitting on his head."Hah! got you!" She cried out with triumph. Haretail attempt to wiggle out of the apprentices graso, but her weight prevented that. "Alright, you got me." Haretail sighed as Featherpaw slid off of him. "Now, lets actu-" Haretail was cut off as Featherpaw pounced at him again, slapping his face with her paws and knocking him down to the ground.

"This is too easy!" Featherpaw protested as she pinned her mentor down. _Duskflame, i'll be there soon!_ "Alright, fine, go on back to camp." Haretail gave in, watching with amusement as Feathertail bounded off, desperately needing to reveal her bottled up feelings. Scanning the clearing, Featherpaw located him and began padding towards him, her heart pounding. Duskflame glanced at the apprentice as she approached her.

"Hello Featherpaw." His soft, seductive tone filled Featherpaw's sensitive ears, and felt even more determined. "Want to go fir a walk?" Featherpaw questioned, flicking her tail in visable agitated. Duskflame nodded. "Sure, why not." He agreed promptly and the pair began to leave the camp for the second time that day.

As they padded deeper through the territory, Featherpaw opened up. "Uhh... Duskflame, I think I really like.. love you." Featherpaw blurted out, blushing in humilation. Featherpaw let out a shreik of surprise as Duskflame bowled her over, nuzzling her cheek. "Me too." Duskflame purred, snuggling up to her. Featherpaw was speachless, and returned the nuzzle with a lick onto his cheek. "I've always known that we would become mates one day." he mumurred and let Featherpaw rest on him.

Featherpaw felt something strange tingle in her genitals that quickly changed her innocent mindset as her core was completely exposed to Duskflame. "And i've always wanted to have your kits, and I'm becoming a warrior very soon, no one will raise an eyebrow." Featherpaw purred. Duskflame's pupils widened. "A-are you sure we should do this? it'll hurt you..." he whimpered, pawing at her in fear. "I won't mind, and, look" Duskflame gasped as Featherpaw rolled onto her back, her exposing her core glistening slightly with a slight trace of her sexual nectar.

Duskflame's gaze softened. "Alright, your in heat, it's only fair if I cure it." He finally caved in, and watched wuth amusement as Featherpaw rolled back onto her stomach. Duskflame padded up to her, and swiftly mounted her and pushed Featherpaw's tail to the side. "Be prepared for a little bit of pain." Duskflame warned as his member began to enter the apprentice's core, making her gasp. Suddenly, he shifted his haunches forward, forcing his member to break through her hymen, and from that point, began thrusting deep into her right away, shoving it into the barrier, making her moan a little. "That feels really good!" Featherpaw mewed as he continued softly ramming her member to smash into her walls, causing the she cat to continue moaning.

"Ohh Featherpaw!" Duskflame yowled as he grasped her shoulders and arched his back as he came into her, shooting his load deep inside of her. "That was a great experience, Duskflame." Featherpaw mumured, him stistill inside her. Duskflame yanked out of her, making her hiss and yowl in pain as his penile spines raked her walls and she quickly began groming her self. "Ah, sorry!" Duskflame apologized for hueting Featherpaw. "It's okay, I love you." Featherpaw had finished her grooming and padded back to Duskflame.

"Let's head back now." Featherpaw announced before bounding away.

**Whoo! chapter one finished! I've now decided to continue writing in an unrealistic style, as it's more fun!**


End file.
